coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Wilson
Violet Wilson was an attractive, polite woman, however with the tragic occurrences in her life, she often found it difficult to be particularly happy. It was stated by Violet, that she had left home at a young age to live with an older, dominant man. Biography Violet first appeared on the Street on 8th October 2004, as a barmaid in the Rovers Return Inn. A former pupil of Ken Barlow when he was a teacher at Weatherfield Comprehensive she called him "Sir" during her time on the Street. Violet befriended neighbour Katy Harris and was good friends with Sean Tully, whom she knew before moving to Coronation Street. Violet started a relationship with Jason Grimshaw, whose mother Eileen found Violet to be a pleasant young woman. When Violet moved into the Grimshaw home of 11 Coronation Street, Eileen found Violet a pleasant person to be around. They broke up when Violet was seduced by Charlie Stubbs, but soon got back together. Later, they broke up permanently after Jason had an affair with neighbour Sarah Platt. After her break-up with Jason, Violet started dating fellow neighbour Jamie Baldwin. She moved in with him after a while, but began to have doubts about his loyalties in September 2006, when he started spending more time with Sean, than with her. She thought Jamie was interested in Sean, and Violet asked him to find out whether Jamie was gay. Sean later discovered Jamie was in love with his stepmother, Frankie Baldwin, and no-one told Violet. The relationship finished sometime later, with Violet still not knowing about Jamie's affair with Frankie. On 11th December 2006, Violet found out that she was expecting Jamie's baby, after their break-up. Thinking he was single, she told Jamie that she was pregnant and he admitted to his affair with Frankie, to her disgust. Violet was upset further when she discovered that Sean knew about Jamie's feelings. Violet suffered an ectopic pregnancy on New Years Day 2007, and had to have emergency surgery to remove the baby. She was told that she had a reduced chance of conceiving. While drunk, Violet and Sean made a pact - if they were both single and childless by the age of thirty, they would have a child together. Violet pondered over this, and agreed to try for a child together immediately. In July 2007, Violet found out she was expecting Sean's baby. When Violet told him, he was thrilled that she was going to be a mother. Violet made him keep it secret for the first twelve weeks, but since Sean was so excited about Violet's pregnancy, he told Jamie. In October, Sean tricked his boyfriend - sonographer Marcus Dent; into telling him that Violet was expecting a baby boy. He wanted to know the sex of the baby, but Violet didn't. He told Jason and Jamie about Violet expecting a boy and Jason accidentally let slip to Violet the sex of the baby. Violet was furious with Sean for betraying her and making her feel worthless. It soon occurred to Sean that Violet was planning to bring up their baby without him, and when he confronted her about being pushed out, she told him that she saw him as the donor, not the father. Upset, he warned Violet that he would take legal action, and she walked out in a rage. Violet and Sean later apologised to one another and the friendship was rekindled. After Violet went with Jamie to his mum's wedding, there seemed to be an attraction between them; especially when he hugged Violet after the wedding. They also didn't mind being mistaken for a couple. On a night out, Jamie, Steve McDonald and Lloyd Mullaney were going to go to a "singles" bar. Jamie tried to stay as long as possible with Violet at the Rovers. When the taxi finally came, Jamie and Violet kissed each other goodnight. That was the restart of their relationship and they agreed to bring up Violet's baby together. On 22nd February 2008, Violet suddenly went into labour in the Rovers, and gave birth to a baby boy; whom she named Dylan - with Sean by her side. She was not happy about the situation as Jamie wasn't present, but he was moving some of their belongings down to London. Sean bonded with Dylan and was ecstatic to be a dad but Violet, however, was sad that Sean bonded with the baby since she couldn't take Dylan away from him. Lauren arrived in Weatherfield after spending time in Ayia Napa and immediately set her sights on the eye-candy of the Street. Violet wasn't happy to see her and struggled to tell her about her pregnancy situation. Violet lied to Jamie about the money Sean gave to Violet for a deposit on the recently vacated 12 Coronation Street, saying that Lauren gave it to her instead. On 29th February, Violet proposed to Jamie. A thrilled Jamie accepted straight away. Jamie and Violet made plans to leave with baby Dylan but as they did, Lauren alerted Sean. Sean frantically tried to stop Violet and Jamie leaving but failed, and the couple drove away. As they were driving along the motorway, Sean called Violet on her phone. Violet threw her phone out of the car window onto the road to ensure that Sean could never contact her again. Jamie and Violet sped off along the motorway for their new life in London, leaving Weatherfield, Sean and Lauren behind. Two years later, Sean decided to try and get back into contact with Dylan, and added Violet on Facescene posing as Liz McDonald. Violet sent Sean photos, but his plan was rumbled when Violet called Liz about the photos. Although Liz was angry at Sean at first, she felt sorry for him as he wanted to see his son and contacted Violet, who later added Sean on Facescene and allowed him access to Dylan. By April 2011, Violet and Jamie had split up. In June of that year, Dylan went to stay with Sean and Marcus at No.11 as Violet was convalescing from injuries sustained in a car accident. In September, Dylan returned to live with Violet in London, however he would still make occasional visits to Sean. Jason went to stay with Violet for a few days in June 2016 before he headed off for Thailand. A couple of weeks later, Sean also went to visit his son. First and last lines "Where can I stash me bag so it won't get nicked?" (First line, to Shelley Unwin). --- "Oh, and Sean, take that ridiculous teddy bear with you, it will give him nightmares!" (Final line). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2004 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Weatherfield High pupils